


Una conversación para otro día

by KarenHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: Sí, Kankuro lo sabía. Él sabía todo eso, y más. Sabía que contar las verdades a medias y las mentiras que las paredes de su residencia habían escuchado tomaría mucho más tiempo que contar las dunas del desierto. Y también, por supuesto, estaba consciente de que había muchas cosas que no sabrían nunca.





	Una conversación para otro día

**Author's Note:**

> Este... ay, qué pena, ¿recuerdan hace unos años (porque, qué diablos, cómo vuela el tiempo, han pasado algunos años) cuando dije que iba a escribir una historia que incluyera a Kankuro y a Gaara y algo de fluff? Que, debo decirles, una amiga ya me regañó porque insiste en que no escribo fluff, sino que todo lo que escribo es hurt/comfort, pero bueno. Les juro que hace como seis meses que tenía el borradr de esto, sólo que no había podido transcribirlo. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Soy de la vieja escuela y me gusta escribir el primer borrador a mano.
> 
> Total, esto ya lleva muchos, muchos meses de retraso, no tiene sentido que yo los entretenga más, así que... ¡a leer!

―No puedo creer que siga ahí ―bufó Kankuro, finalmente levantando la vista de su sopa de miso tras una cena que había transcurrido de forma silenciosa y más bien incómoda.

―Está con el papeleo ―informó Temari, apartando su plato a medio comer―. No quiso ni siquiera que le subiera comida.

―¿No dijo Sakura que era muy pronto para que estuviera trabajando así? ―inquirió su hermano. Temari se encogió de hombros.

―Eso le dije yo, pero no me hace caso ―protestó―. Ni siquiera debería estar en el despacho, era hora de que estuviera acostado.

Sin más, la joven se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a recoger los platos de la insípida comida. Hacía poco más de una semana desde el… incidente con Akatsuki. Gaara había sido dado de alta apenas hacía cuatro días. Una semana… no más de diez días. Y, sin embargo, aunque a Temari aún le temblaran las manos ante el más fugaz pensamiento de lo que había sucedido, se esperaba de ellos que continuaran con su vida normalmente, como si todo se encontrara en perfectas condiciones.

Por supuesto, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que, desde ese fatídico día, ninguno de los tres se atreviera a mencionar el incidente. Habían encontrado una vasta variedad de eufemismos para referirse a la muerte de su hermano menor. Contratiempo. Problema. Percance.  _Accidente_. Todo con tal de negar lo que verdaderamente había pasado y relegarlo al olvido lo más rápido posible.

Quizás lo más dolorosamente irrisorio de la situación era que Kankuro y Temari ni siquiera eran los únicos en Suna que parecían estar pasando por ese periodo de negación. Los ancianos, los campesinos, la misma Hokage había mencionado "lamentar profundamente el desafortunado encuentro del Kazekage con Akatsuki". No la muerte de Gaara, no el fallecimiento de su hermano menor, no la pérdida ―por breve que hubiera sido ese lapso― de una de las personas más importantes de su vida. No, sólo el "accidente", el "contratiempo", el " _percance_ ". Ni siquiera ella se atrevía a  _pensar_  en lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido, menos aún decirlo en voz alta, ¿cómo esperaba que lo hicieran los otros?

―Puedo escucharte pensando hasta el comedor, ¿qué pasa? ―inquirió Kankuro a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

―No es anda.

―Temari… ―murmuró él en algo que era casi un suspiro.

―No ha comido nada en casi dos días. No duerme y no quiere escucharnos ―masculló la joven por fin―. Estoy preocupada.

―Supongo que aún no se acostumbra a dormir ―ofreció Kankuro en voz baja―. No puedes esperar que cambie algo así de la noche a la mañana.

―Tampoco come ―repitió Temari―. Y no ha salido del despacho en horas.

―Tú estuviste encerrada en tu cuarto casi toda la semana pasada ―protestó su hermano.

―Sí, pero ahora estoy hablando contigo ―insistió la kunoichi―. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

Incapaz de contestar esa pregunta, Kankuro se encogió de hombros. Temari tenía razón. ¿Qué clase de hermano era si había pasado el suficiente tiempo desde la última vez que hablara con su hermano menor como para que no la recordara? Sobre todo considerando que Gaara había pasado los últimos días en el hospital, en un estado de salud que sobraba decir era delicado.

―Voy a hablar con él ahora ―decidió Kankuro―. ¿Qué prefieres que haga, que como a que descanse?

―¿Qué?

―Si consigo que me escuche, sólo voy a poder convencerlo de que haga una cosa ―explicó el joven―. ¿Qué prefieres que haga?

Demasiado cansada como para protestar, Temari se encogió de hombros. No tenía el corazón para decirle a su hermano que Gaara probablemente fuera a pedirle que se retirara sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de que dijera nada. Finalmente, la kunoichi soltó un profundo suspiro y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Kankuro.

―Mira, si puedes convencerlo, haz que descanse un poco ―replicó Temari, llevando la mano derecha al puente de su nariz cansinamente―. Sería buena idea que durmiera por lo menos un par de horas.

―Considéralo hecho ―replicó el joven antes de girar sobre sus talones para salir de la cocina, sin darle tiempo a su interlocutora de desearle suerte siquiera.

Una vez sola, a la kunoichi no le quedó más que suspirar de nueva cuenta. Estaba cansada, simple y llanamente. Harta,  _hastiada_ , de que cada vez que  _parecía_  que por fin estaban retomando el control, que por fin estaban comenzando a sobreponerse de lo que su padre había hecho con ellos, cada vez que dejaban de ser "los hijos del Cuarto Kazekage" para intentar descubrir quiénes eran  _ellos_ , algo pasaba y los enviaba de vuelta al principio, a cuando no se hablaban, a evitarse en los pasillos de la casa, a comer a deshoras con tal de no compartir la mesa.

Por una vez, por una maldita e insignificante vez todo lo que Temari quería era una familia normal. Quería llegar a casa para encontrar que la mesa ya estaba puesta; quería irse al trabajo sin temer que no regresaría; quería hablar con sus hermanos de tonterías, del libro que estaba leyendo, de la última broma que había escuchado. Quería dejar de vivir en ese miedo constante y pueril que le palpitaba en la yugular y no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

_Como si eso fuera a pasar_ , bufó para sus adentros. Al girarse parra continuar recogiendo los platos, Temari se dio cuenta de que Kankuro ya había limpiado la mesa. Por lo menos había una cosa en su vida que aún funcionaba como debía.

—*—*—

De entre todas las ideas disparatadas que Kankuro había tenido, quizás ésa era la peor de todas. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Si Gaara se había negado a abrirle la puerta a Temari, las probabilidades de que accediera a escucharlo eran casi nulas. Después de todo, incluso cuando Gaara había estado en su peor momento, sumergido en el desdén de Shukaku, aturdido por las palabras llenas de resentimiento de ese demonio y de su propio padre, incluso entonces, Gaara no se había negado por completo a escuchar a Temari.

Quizás ahora parecía un detalle insignificante, pero entonces no lo había sido. Durante años, Temari había sido la única que se atrevía a acercarse a su hermano. Por supuesto, Kankuro sabía que en realidad ella había estado tan aterrada como cualquier otro. Sin embargo… Temari era así. No había nadie más que estuviera dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos y a hacer el trabajo, así que había decidido hacerlo ella misma.

De esa forma, en los días de luna llena, mientras que la aldea entera se recogía en un toque de queda improvisado, Temari se aventuraba al ala oeste de la casa, bandeja de comida en mano. Kankuro rara vez la había cuestionado al respecto. En primera instancia, porque evitaban hablar de Gaara a toda costa. Además de eso, siempre que Kankuro lo mencionaba, los ojos de la kunoichi se oscurecían y ella apretaba los labios en un intento desesperado por evitar que él se diera cuenta de que temblaban. «Es una cuestión de practicidad», le había dicho Temari. «Ya es bastante malo que no duerma, sólo va a debilitarse más si no come tampoco. ¿Cómo quieres que mantenga a ese monstruo a raya si ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie?»

Kankuro estaba convencido de que había algo más, algo que su hermana no decía. Sin embargo, Temari lo miraba de tal forma que era fácil ver que daba el tema por zanjado. Él prefería no agregar nada.

De igual forma, tras los Exámenes Chunin, Temari había sido la primera en confiar ciegamente en la nueva resolución de Gaara. Por su parte, Kankuro anhelaba pensar que él también había creído que el cambio de su hermano menor sería duradero. Quería pensar que una parte de él, por mínima que fuera, había confiado en que Gaara se aferraría desesperadamente a la humanidad que Shukaku no había podido arrebatarle. No estaba seguro de que fuera a ser así, pero lo que sí sabía era que Temari no había desperdiciado un instante en abrazar la posibilidad ―pequeña, titilante, casi inexistente― de que Gaara verdaderamente pudiera reponerse a lo que Shukaku y su padre habían hecho.

Afortunadamente, la férrea voluntad de su hermano había sido suficiente para asir la determinación que había adquirido tras su encuentro con el escandaloso ninja de la Hoja. Por lo menos, así había sido hasta entonces.

Kankuro no quería pensar mal de su hermano menor, mucho menos quería desconfiar de él. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que nadie sabía qué esperar. Primero, Gaara se había pasado  _toda la vida_  hombro con hombro con ese monstruo. Él literalmente no conocía otra forma de vida. La razón de que Gaara se hubiera vista en la necesidad de echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad era justamente que estaba intentando descifrar cómo vivían aquellos que no tenían que cohabitar con la sed de sangre de un demonio.

Lo que Kankuro sabía a ciencia cierta era que su hermano haría todo lo que pudiera para mantener lo que había conseguido tras los exámenes: su puesto como Kazekage, el respeto de los aldeanos,  _su familia_. Lo mínimo que Temari y él podían hacer era ayudarle. Y, no era mucha ciencia, el primer paso para ello era demostrarle a Gaara que lo apoyaban, que confiaban en él, incondicionalmente.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, Kankuro por fin se decidió a tocar la puerta. Tan pronto el shinobi se halló a sí mismo frente al despacho de su hermano, sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Ya no había a dónde ir, no había dónde esconderse.

―Estoy ocupado, Temari ―le respondió Gaara cansinamente.

―No soy Temari ―replicó el joven, con la mano ya en la puerta de papel de arroz.

―Incluso así. Estoy ocupado ―repitió Gaara de una forma que no podía ser calificada de seca, pero que dejaba poco espacio para que Kankuro ofreciera una réplica. Del otro lado de la puerta, el marionetista lanzó otro suspiro, su mano derecha congelada en el borde de la puerta.

―Está bien ―asintió Kankuro, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no se atrevería a volver al comedor sin siquiera haber conseguido que Gaara abriera la puerta.

Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer, algo que ni Temari ni él estaban viendo. Resignado, Kankuro decidió que no tenía sentido quedarse parado frente a la puerta cerrada y, dado que tampoco estaba dispuesto a volver sobre sus pasos y presentarse frente a Temari con las manos vacías, resolvió dirigirse a su habitación.

Temari había intentado de todo para sacar a Gaara de su oficina, pero sólo había conseguido que su hermano menor bebiera algo de té. Fuera de eso, Gaara no había dormido un instante o comido bien desde su salida del hospital. Para como Kankuro lo veía, tenían dos opciones: u obligaban a su hermano a guardar cama por al menos una semana, o esperaban a que las fuerzas le faltaran y perdiera el conocimiento debido al cansancio. Ninguna de esas alternativas sonaba tentadora.

Era irónica, pensaba Kankuro, que se hubieran pasado años ideando maneras cada vez más estrambóticas para evitar que Gaara se quedara dormido y que ahora tuvieran que hacer justamente lo contrario. Quizás era un castigo de los dioses, un chiste satírico que sólo ellos entendían. En honor a la verdad, Temari y Kankuro rara vez habían cuidado de su hermano menor cuando niños, pues Yashamaru se había encargado del menor de sus sobrinos prácticamente en su totalidad.

Kankuro quería creer que Yashamaru había aceptado quedarse a cargo de Gaara por cariño. Tal vez no por cariño a Gaara, sino por cariño a su hermana, Karura. Sin embargo, y como tantas otras cosas que se habían perdido en el desconcierto de su historia familiar, probablemente nunca supieran a ciencia cierta qué había pasado por la mente de Yashamaru la noche en la que le entregaron a su recién nacido sobrino.

Tampoco sabrían ―y eso era algo que siempre perseguiría a Kankuro― qué había pensado Yashamaru al momento de atacar a Gaara con el objetivo de matarlo. Kankuro creía entender la razón por la que su padre había preferido deshacerse de Gaara antes que intentar un acercamiento más humano a su hijo menor. No la apoyaba, por supuesto que no, quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que él hubiera hecho algo distinto en el lugar de su padre. No la justificaba, pero… Kankuro la entendía.

El miedo era un motivador poderoso, eso se sobreentendía. Y Kankuro estaba convencido de que era el miedo lo que había suscitado todas las decisiones de su padre con respecto a Gaara y a Shukaku. Después de todo, había sido el pánico lo que había orillado al Cuarto Kazekage a ofrecer a su propia esposa como un sacrificio humano para desarrollar un arma indetenible e inclemente.

A pesar de ello, algo que Kankuro sabía con seguridad era que no tenía sentido cuestionar las decisiones de los muertos. Ahora que tanto Yashamaru como su padre no eran más que polvo desaparecido bajo el peso de las dunas del desierto, nada importaba qué hubieran pensado en vida. Lo que sí debía preocuparle, por el contrario, era lo que él haría ahora que la posibilidad de tomar una decisión importante recaía en sus manos.

Lo cual sólo lo llevaba de vuelta al principio: no sabía cómo convencer a Gaara para que saliera de su oficina y descansara por lo menos una semana. En definitiva, había sido más sencillo cuidar de Gaara cuando pequeño, antes de que su hermano aprendiera a cerrar a portazos y a ignorar consejos deliberadamente. Entonces, una simple marioneta de bolsillo y las buenas intenciones de Kankuro habían bastado para mantener entretenido a su hermano por horas.

De hecho, en las contadas ocasiones en las que Kankuro había cuidado de Gaara, le había parecido que su hermano tenía una marioneta preferida. Kankuro sonrió ante el recuerdo. Apenas había sido un principiante, y su títere apenas era de tela, no de madera, pues aún no poseía el control suficiente sobre sus hilos de chakra como para manipular un muñeco de madera. Temari la había llamado Hitomi, debido a una luciérnaga que llevaba pintada en a espalda.

Entonces, incluso algo tan sencillo como ver elevarse a un muñeco de trapo había sido capaz de hacer reír a Gaara. Sinceramente, Kankuro dudaba que pudiera lograr un efecto similar al que Hitomi había tenido hacía tantos años, aunque contara con toda la habilidad de Karasu. Aunque… quizás no necesitara a Karasu.

―Temari ―llamó, al tiempo que salía de su habitación―. ¿Sabes dónde están mis marionetas viejas?

—*—*—

Poco después de media hora, Kankuro se encontró a sí mismo frente al despacho de Gaara una vez más. Ahora, sin embargo, no se encontraba solo. Con esa confianza, tocó la puerta nuevamente.

―Kankuro, por favor, ya te dije que…

―No es él ―replicó el joven en su mejor  _falsetto_ ―. Soy una vieja amiga.

―Kankuro, ¿de qué estás hablando? ―inquirió Gaara, a quien la actuación de su hermano no había logrado engañar.

Que los dioses lo protegieran, pensó Kankuro antes de dirigir las manos a la perilla de la puerta para abrirla. Cuidando de que apenas quedara entreabierta, el marionetista introdujo a la muñeca de tela en la habitación, haciendo que ella misma sostuviera la puerta abierta para que él también pudiera entrar a la oficina.

―Kankuro, de verdad estoy ocupado ―insistió Gaara sin levantar la vista de su escritorio―. El papeleo no va a revisarse solo.

―No, no. No soy Kankuro ―repitió el marionetista, moviendo las piernas del títere para simular el caminar de una persona. Una vez que la muñeca hubo alcanzado el escritorio de Gaara, Kankuro hizo que escalara las patas de una de las sillas que el Kazekage utilizaba cuando recibía visitas. De inmediato, el títere dio un salto para sentarse en el borde de madera del respaldo.

Una vez ahí, Kankuro la posicionó para que encarara a Gaara. Manipulando los brazos de tela, Kankuro simuló que la muñeca alisaba la falda marrón de su vestido y que se acomodaba el pelo antes de que finalmente volviera a dirigirse al Kazekage.

―¿Y bien? ―inquirió ella―. ¿Todavía no sabes quién soy?

Por primera vez desde que Kankuro había abierto la puerta, los ojos de Gaara se iluminaron con reconocimiento.

―Omi… ―se le escapó de los labios, casi una pregunta. Aún de pie en el umbral de la puerta, Kankuro sonrió― Había olvidado que Gaara, no pudiendo pronunciar el nombre de la marioneta, se refería a ella por ese diminutivo.

―Exacto ―asintió ella, al tiempo que Kankuro le colocaba las manos en las caderas―. Ya iba siendo hora de que me recordaras, ¿no te parece?

―Kankuro, ¿qué diablos…?

―¿Otra vez con eso? ―repuso el títere―. Parece que no me recuerdas bien. Y no me extraña, con la cara que tienes…

Diciendo eso, el marionetista elevó a Hitomi en el aire para que ella pudiera colocar sus manos a los cotados del rostro de Gaara. Con un nuevo hilo de chakra, Kankuro hizo que la muñeca inclinara la cabeza de forma inquisitiva.

―Te ves cansado ―apuntó el títere, lo que, para alivio de Kankuro, provocó que Gaara esbozara una pequeña sonrisa y por fin soltara el pincel con el que, aparentemente, había estado respondiendo una carta.

―Estoy muy cansado ―admitió el joven Kazekage en un susurro.

―Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí todavía, si puedes hacer este trabajo más tarde? ―insistió la muñeca. Por fin, Gaara colocó el papel en el que había estado escribiendo sobre el escritorio. Con un suspiro de derrota, el joven se llevó las manos a las sienes.

―Kankuro, ¿puedo saber qué estás haciendo? ―masculló.

―Bueno, no ibas a abrirme la puerta de otra forma ―replicó Kankuro―. Temari se está quedando sin ideas y yo… yo tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Lentamente, Gaara apartó las manos de su rostro y abrió los ojos para encarar a su hermano mayor. Por primera vez, el Kazekage permitió que el agotamiento corriera libremente por sus facciones. Claramente, sus pronunciadas ojeras no eran un indicador de las noches que llevaba sin dormir, pero la manera en la que sus ojos se oscurecían con resignación, la tensión de sus hombros, la parsimonia con la que su pecho se elevaba y descendía…

―Estoy cansado ―repitió Gaara con desgano que era más bien derrota.

Decidiendo que esta era lo oportunidad que había estado esperando, Kankuro sorteó la distancia que aún lo separaba de su hermano hasta hallarse detrás de él. En un arranque de valentía, colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hermano menor y los apretó levemente.

―Lo sé, Gaara ―murmuró―. Créeme que lo sé.

Con ese mismo cansino ademán, Kankuro cortó el suministro de chakra que le había estado proporcionando a Hitomi, y la muñeca cayó sobre el escritorio del Kazekage con un ruido sordo. Con el rostro oscurecido por el recuerdo, Gaara tomó el títere, sus ojos fijos en la muñequita como si ella pudiera ofrecerle una respuesta a todas las preguntas que él prefería no hacer por temor a que no fuera a gustarle la respuesta.

Contrario a lo que había esperado, Gaara no rechazó el contacto, sino que se inclinó hacia Kankuro hasta recargar la cabeza en el costado de su hermano mayor. Una vez apoyado en el marionetista, el Kazekage soltó un hondo suspiro.

―Vámonos de aquí ―sugirió Kankuro―. Necesitas dormir.

―No, tengo… tengo que terminar ―repuso Gaara―. Estuve… fuera bastantes días… El papeleo se acumuló…

―Gaara ―insistió su hermano―, nadie va a culparte si te tomas un par de días para dedicarte a tu salud y después de pones al día con tu trabajo.

―No puedo hacer eso, la gente…

―¡La gente lo va a entender! ―bufó Kankuro, harto de la situación e incapaz de seguir negando lo obvio. ―Gaara, yo… Lo siento. No quería…

―Yo... no sé cómo hacerlo ―admitió Gaara en un susurro―. No lo sé.

―Vamos a mi habitación ―ofreció Kankuro―. Quédate un par de días conmigo, yo tomaré el sofá. Podemos…

―No tienes que hacer esto.

―No ―aceptó Kankuro―. Puede que no. Pero quiero hacerlo. El día… el día que esos bastardos te llevaron no pude hacer nada para detenerlos. Yo…

―Eso no es cierto. Kankuro, ¡por todos los dioses! ―exclamó el Kazekage airadamente, poniéndose de pie para poder mirar a su hermano a los ojos―. Hiciste todo lo que podrías haber hecho. Temari me lo dijo. El personal médico no hablaba de otra cosa. Si hubieras hecho más, Temari y yo estaríamos colocando tus cenizas en el sepulcro de la familia ahora mismo.

―No fue suficiente ―sentenció Kankuro encogiéndose de hombros.

―Eso no es…

―Es una conversación para otro día ―suspiró Kankuro con resignación, como si intentara apartar el pensamiento de su propia mente para concentrarse en el presente―. Lo que importa ahora es que estás aquí. Vamos ―insistió el joven, apretando nuevamente los hombros de su hermano en un intento por deshacerse de la tensión que se acumulaba en sus omóplatos―. Nadie va a culparte si descansas por un tiempo. No les estás fallando a nadie.

―Kankuro…

―Déjanos hacer esto por ti ―pidió él, casi una súplica―. Tú ya haces mucho por la aldea, por todos. Déjanos hacer esto por ti.

―Yo…

―No quiero perderte ―lo interrumpió Kankuro, cortando su oración con el filo helado de una confesión cargada de miedo―. No  _puedo_  perderte.

―Yo tampoco ―replicó Gaara de inmediato―. Lo he pensado. Y no puedo imaginar qué habría hecho si… después de lo que pasó con Chiyo-sama me hubieran dicho que tú… que ya no estabas. Yo…

―Gaara…

―Es la verdad ―repuso el Kazekage de una forma tan terminante que dejaba claro que no esperaba una réplica.

Motivado por las palabras de su hermano, Kankuro rodeó los hombros del joven para atraerlo hacia sí. Gaara dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero no hizo ningún intento por separarse del marionetista. Lentamente, los músculos de Gaara se relajaron, hasta que se sintió con la confianza de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Kankuro. Sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, el Kazekage rodeó la cadera de su hermano.

―Vámonos de aquí ―insistió Kankuro―. Prometo que me quedaré contigo,  _imouto_ *, pero por favor deja de hacerte esto. De nada servirá el sacrificio de Chiyo-sama si ahora te matas de cansancio.

Ante el apelativo, Kankuro sintió que los músculos de su hermano se tensaban de nueva cuenta, sin duda como consecuencia de la respiración que se había quedado atascada en su garganta. Por fin, Gaara dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se aferró con más fuerza a los costados del marionetista.

―Está bien ―concedió, aún sosteniendo la muñeca de trapo en su mano derecha―. Iré contigo.

Incluso cuando se separaron para salir de la oficina, conservó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano menor. Por supuesto, Kankuro sabía que no todo estaba arreglado, que aún había muchas cosas por resolver, por corregir, por  _hablar_. Por supuesto, Kankuro sabía que Temari aún abría la puerta de la casa con un puñal escondido tras su espalda, que Gaara rara vez aceptaba comida que no hubiera sido preparada por su hermana. Por supuesto, Kankuro sabía que miraba con desconfianza a todo aquél que se acercaba a sus hermanos, que habría fungido como guardaespaldas de Gaara incluso sin que le ofrecieran el título de manera oficial.

Sí, Kankuro lo sabía. Él sabía todo eso, y más. Sabía que contar las verdades a medias y las mentiras que las paredes de su residencia habían escuchado tomaría mucho más tiempo que contar las dunas del desierto. Y también, por supuesto, estaba consciente de que había muchas cosas que no sabrían nunca.

Y a pesar de todo, por el momento, estaban bien. Por el momento, el tener a su hermano menor en casa, vivo, el poder estrecharlo en sus brazos, el poder volver a casa y encontrar que Temari había intentado seguir el viejo recetario de su madre para preparar la cena… era suficiente.  _Tenía_  que serlo. Lo demás… lo demás era una conversación para otro día. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora. No quiero hacer promesas de ningún tipo porque luego pasan cosas y me tardo años en cumplir esas promesas. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que tengo una historia que gira alrededor de Temari y Kankuro y que, por una vez, sí es fluff. No sé cuándo la escribiré, menos la voy a publicar. Lo que sí sé es que va a pasar, algún día. Si dejan comentarios preguntando al respecto me presionarán para que lo haga más pronto.
> 
> *Creo que sobra decirlo, pero... pues, la traducción de "imotou" es "hermano menor".
> 
> Bueno, ahora sí, esto es todo por ahora. De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así, por favor dejen un comentario.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
